thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Henry to the Rescue
Edward, Gordon and Henry (later retitled to Henry to the Rescue for American releases) is a season one episode of Thomas and Friends and the fourth episode of the series altogether. It was later remade twice by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. George Carlin's American narration is used for the remake. Plot Gordon always pulls the Express and is proud to be the only engine strong enough to do it. One day, he heads down the line with Sir Topham Hatt on board the train, when he sees the tunnel that Henry has been left bricked up in and abandoned for refusing to come out. Henry feels sorry for himself and wonders if he will ever be forgiven and let out. Gordon plans to whistle rudely at Henry, only to burst his safety valve and he is forced to stop just in front of the tunnel. Upon being told by his driver what has happened and that he can no longer pull the train, Gordon finds his situation very embarrassing, especially since they were running so nicely. Henry has also seen laughing at Gordon's mishap, which embarrasses him even further. The passengers come out to see Gordon, including Sir Topham Hatt, who promptly orders for another engine to come take the Express, while Gordon is uncoupled and has just enough puff to move onto a nearby siding. Edward is the only engine available and offers to take the train, but when he tries to push the coaches he finds that he is not strong enough. Gordon suggests that Henry should try to which Sir Topham Hatt agrees. Upon being asked to pull the express, Henry happily agrees. Soon workmen begin tearing down the wall replacing the rails, then Henry comes out of tunnel. Henry's paint is very dirty from dirty and cobwebs and feels stiff, but after having a quick run to loosen his joints he feels a lot better and then he is coupled to the coaches. With Henry pulling and Edward pushing, the two engines manage to move the long train. Sir Topham Hatt leans out the window to wave to them, but the train is moving so fast and causes his hat to blow off and land in a field where it is eaten by goat. The two keep running until they reach the last station where the passengers cheer, and on the way home they help Gordon back to the sheds. Henry is rewarded with a new coat of paint and no longer minds the rain as he knows that the best way to keep his paint nice is not to hide in tunnels, but to ask his driver to give him a washdown after the day's work is done. Characters * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Sir Topham Hatt * James (cameo) Trivia Goofs * The title of the video is "Henry the Rescue" rather than "Henry to the Rescue". * James appears briefly in the remake, even though the story is set in 1923 and he wouldn't arrive on the North Western Railway until either 1924 or 1925 (1945 in T1E2H3's Universe). ** This was likely done to replicate the original goof in the TV series. Category:Remakes Category:Episodes focusing on Henry Category:Episodes Focusing On Gordon Category:Episodes focusing on Edward